


Cookies and giggles

by Outerbluefox



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Hecca, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Child, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, It's a crossover but I want to keep it quiet in what's being crossed over, No horror here, Original character named after someone another character, Other, Two Moms, might change it later though, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox
Summary: That townThat mansionDistant memories, though it's still frightful to think back they were still able to love peaceful happy lives with their son.





	Cookies and giggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old ship, For whatever reason I felt like keeping it a secret or mystery, maybe to see if anyone could figure it out, as in not saying what the fandom is or what the tags ares and making references. But I feel like having a last minute change of heart because... I don't feel like... Putting tags in later?
> 
> I just realize I don't talk about the actual stories in the summaries don't I? 
> 
> Anyway, no beta but I'm not bothered by that and I felt it was long enough since my last post.

The town.

The mansion. 

Distant memories, though it's still frightful to think back they were still able to love peaceful happy lives. 

The bright morning sun is beaming from the windows, like a flashlight to the face. A woman with a short blonde messy, layered pixie cut, bangs blocking her amber eyes, freckles hiding behind said bangs. She clears away the hair from her eyes and lets out a long yawn and tries to stretch the sleepiness away.

Someone else in the same bed is still asleep, the blanket is curled around her like a cocoon.

The blonde puts some shorts on, exits the room into the hallway 2 doors across and opens the door. She sees another sleeping figure that seems to be waking up and quietly enters the room, "hey, good morning." The blonde woman says in a soft voice.

There's a little boy in bed, short brown hair freckles scattered across his face, mumbling still mostly asleep. "Don't want to wake up?" The blonde woman responds, "Don't you want to make cookies today?"

The little boy's eyes suddenly shoot up, they are the same as the woman waking him up and he's wearing a big smile.  
"Ha, that got your attention huh? C'mon, let's wake mama R up."

"Yah" the little one said quietly and climbed onto the blonde woman's arms, they exit the boys room and head to back to her bedroom where the cocoon blanket is still there trying to hide from the vicious dayball outside.

The other two climb into bed and open up the blanket, showing a brunette with shorter hair than the blonde with pale skin and blue eyes slowly waking up, she's greeted by the other two, she reaches her hand and gently brushes her index finger in the boys cheek.  
"Hi baby" she says quietly trying to reach out the rest of her arm out of her blanket for a hug.

"Get up" the boy says, the brunette laughs and proceeds to unravel the rest of the blanket with the blondes help and proceeds to get the boy into a big hug and kisses the top of his head, "what do you want you want for breakfast?" She asks the boy,  
"Cookies!"  
"Cookies?!" She responds in an exaggerated tone "you can't have cookies for breakfast you silly boy!" She opts to tickle him, he starts to giggle.  
"We'll make them later okay?" The blond chimes in patting him on the head.  
"Okay." the boy said,  
"Come on let's go." The blonde woman picks up the boy giving the other woman a kiss on the lips, and heads to the living room and lands on the couch.

The boy sees a plushie face down in the corner of the couch and tries to get it with the blonde woman still holding him,  
"No! Coodle with C ma more!" She says playfully,  
"My toy" he points to the corner of the couch, C ma picks it up and for a second, her mind sees her holding a pink bunny in blue overalls and a green bow tie but she's actually holding a crocodile construction worker or is it an alligator? She never figured out the difference, never really bothered to find out even the time Mama B told her, she forgot.

"Hehlow!" She says holding the plushie in a soft raspy voice, the image she saw briefly was just as forgotten by the texture of the crocodile or alligator's smooth, soft scales leaving her hand and into the boy's. 

After freshening up Mama R is in the kitchen preparing breakfast, she opens up a window near the sink, behind a long pot with filled with mostly green leaves growing, some are red.  
As she is making the meal she notices a bit of mold on some bread, "Oh... Have to put that on the list." She says to herself, which reminds her they said they were gonna make cookies today, "Do we have ingredients?" She checks the cupboards and finds an almost finished cake mix and some sugar but not much else for baking sweets.  
"Hmm, okay we need to get ready then." She fills out a a list of what they need and finds a choice of breakfast she's satisfied with.

While all three are eating together at a table, the brunette checks her phone looking at what appears to be medical records and a list of names, the blond woman looks and calls to her "Rebecca?"  
"Hmm? Oh I'm just glossing over patients, it's noting."  
"You've been pretty busy lately huh?" C Ma said  
Rebecca puts her phone face down,"Things have calmed down recently, but it's all calmed down now." 

She looks at the boy, "Harry, you enjoying breakfast?" He nods seeming too busy enjoying the meal to speak it out. She then turns to the blonde, and quietly tells her "we need some ingredients for today, I wrote it down, it's on the counter."  
"Yeah, I got it." The other woman responds.  
"Don't get carried away."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Cheryl..."  
Cheryl responds with a giggle "Okay okay, just enough for him to have options." She gently rubs Harry's head "You wanna help pick out what we get for when we start baking?"  
He looks up at her "Yah!"  
Rebecca sighs and says to herself, "I don't know if I should feel assured or cautious of the sweet tooth." She makes a light chuckle.

"Can uncle Doug have some?" Little Harry asked, Cheryl smiles at him, her hand still on his head "okay sweetie, that's really nice of you know."

A little after breakfast they're all playing together, Rebecca is mimicking barks while holding a big stuffed toy dog making like the dog is giving him kisses with each bark, his laugh consistently grows louder as they keep playing around.

Cheryl gets a camera out, "Look at these cuties." She says to herself, as she starts to film this. Rebecca sees Cheryl recording and wears a beaming smile in response does a cutesy pose for the camera.

Later in the day Cheryl took Harry with her to the store and Rebecca is tidying up the house while listening to a show playing in the background.  
She goes to fix up Harry's room seeing what she assumes is her, Cheryl and Harry in that toddler art styler on a small table and a few toy cars scattered about but she notices something on the same table.

"How did this get here?" It's a badge from a previous job, "Oh, I went to look at it the other day and I must've gotten distracted by something and dropped it." Harry must've found it and kept it in his room, on closer inspection it looks fine, "Huh, probably just liked the way it looks."  
Looking at it fills her head with memories of a mansion, alone, but also the birth if that joke about sandwiches. "Part of me doesn't want to forget..." She laughs to herself "Except for that joke". 

Cheryl and Harry return home bringing back a haul, Rebecca comes in to give Cheryl a kiss and Harry hugs her legs, all three eventually get to making cookies that was promised in the morning.

"So," Cheryl says, "What do you want to use?"  
"I want this and I want this" Harry points to a bag of chocolate chips and marshmallows, "Ooh good choice!" Rebecca says while propping up a chair for the boy the stand on. 

The two women walk him through measurements and help him stir while trying to contain his desire to eat the unfinished product, "Okay, let's add the marshmallows and chocolate chips." Cheryl says as she opens up the bags, "Okay just reach in and drop them in the bowl."  
The little boy does going back and for between the two bags, then with both women off guard, he puts a couple of both in his mouth! 

Rebecca gasps in playful shock, "You little sneaky sneak!" He giggles and offers some chips and marshmallows to her "Aw thanks!"  
"Do I get some?" Cheryl asks, Harry gives her some as well. 

Some time passes and they're done.  
Cheryl takes them out and sits the tray next the sink after the cookies have cooled down they get enjoy the sweetness of their efforts, 

Little Harry is at his own table watching tv in the living room with some more of the cookies, Cheryl and Rebecca are sitting on the couch together, arms linked and hands together, matching rings touching.  
"You know" Cheryl says, "You were acting all worried about us going overboard on the sweets, but you were scarfing them down faster than either me or Harry."  
"Wha, I did not, geez!" Rebecca responds, she's got a slight blush.  
Cheryl holds Rebecca's chin and goes for a kiss, "I love you."  
"Love you to." Rebecca said.

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted this I kept feeling like I forgot something, I forgot to write how they met, that never occurred to me even back when I learned about this ship I don't think the person who made it had a first meeting in mind either... is that what a crack ship means?


End file.
